Battle for Yoshi Island
by DareDreamer
Summary: As Yoshi's homeland is threatened by the Subspace Army, he and Mario set out to save his people before it is too late. Will they save the village from utter destruction, or will Yoshi Island be the next location that will be consumed to Subspace?


The peaceful Yoshi tribe was a kind species, one that used violence only when recognizing a threat. This village on Yoshi Island was once home to the Yoshi that accompanied Mario on his many adventures, ever since the legendary hero was only an infant. That Yoshi had to leave for the Mushroom Kingdom, but he was well-known to his people. Every Yoshi, including the red chieftain, was familiar with him. Maybe one day he would return to his homeland.

The chieftain's thoughts were cut short when several loud _booms_ erupted from the clear blue sky. At first, the chieftain was sure some distant volcanoes were erupting far away, and posed no threat to the village, but upon looking skyward, his face fell as he noticed three ominous-looking… black-purple things in the sky, hovering just over the beaches. The chieftain and other Yoshis picked up wooden spears and bows, standing cautious. Others squished nearby berries and spread them on their faces for war paint. Silence remained in the village for at least 20 seconds. Suddenly, something purple came from one of the things in the sky… and smashed into the cliffside nearby. Most of the villagers began to panic and scrambled for cover as more of the purple light beams rained down, obliterating huts, boulders and trees.

The chieftain's eyes widened. Who- or what- were these intruders that dared attack their home? Looking at the things in the sky again and shaking his fist at them while growling, he stopped when a swarm of smaller objects exited the bigger ones and more purple light beams emerged from them. Some of them, slightly bigger than the faster ones, touched down in the village and opened to reveal monsters with strange weaponry. The chieftain yelled, his order to attack, and many Yoshis fired their bows at the creatures, only taking out two before they retaliated, downing four Yoshis as they ran. Clearly, this was nothing Yoshi Island had ever seen before. The chieftain had questions… but they would come later. Right now, he had to defend his humble home, no matter the cost…

 **…**

At Smash HQ, Yoshi had just finished recovering from his latest fight against Ness; a fight he had lost. Of course, he now knew the purpose: training for the day the Subspace Army would return. He had witnessed firsthand what power they held, running full speed with Mario on his back while trying to escape a black-purple void that was a result of a Subspace Bomb detonation, a weapon that brought anything caught in the blast to Subspace, the realm beyond space and time, and the realm in which Master Core himself was born. Yoshi had been lucky to survive.

A red light flashed on the console he was near, and he curiously pressed the button to see the problem. It was 3 Subspace Destroyers, laying down heavy laser fire to a tropical island. Yoshi zoomed in…

 _No._

What he saw made his heart shatter. His body turned from green to white (not literally).

His people… they were being massacred.

The Yoshi tribe was primitive, with only bows and spears for weapons. They were like twigs to the Primids. He couldn't bear the sight. The village chieftain would be forced to surrender… or worse. Growling while shaking his fist at the menacing capital ships, Yoshi ran to gear up.

His green armor was familiar to him. He had used it in the Strikers tournaments, but that was nothing but intense soccer matches. Now, this had been made for war. His main weapon, the Egg Creamer, was a rotating sentry gun used in heavy firefights, sometimes held at Yoshi's side or on a flat surface for cover fire. In training, Yoshi had a special place for it: his mouth. There was also a storage place for it on his former racing vehicle, the Yoshi Bike. Once he was all set, Mario came rushing in, already aware of the situation. He was also ready, with his Battle Kart and Mighty Mitts O' Mario hammer. On the all clear signal from them, a Mii in a window threw a switch, causing a swirling blue portal to appear in front of them. The two nodded, gunned the engines of their vehicles, and raced through to save Yoshi's kind.

 **…**

The island was in ruins, raging fires throughout nearby trees and consuming small huts. Survivors of the onslaught were escorted to transport ships, and those who resisted were executed by laser fire. Yoshi knew, just _knew,_ their had to be others, maybe some families still hiding out, unseen by Primid eyes. As he and Mario raced towards the scene, they had to traverse on foot once the jungle had rough terrain.

But something caught Yoshi's attention. Pained groans. A light blue Yoshi, caught under a fallen tree that was burning at the stump. Together, he and Mario lifted the tree off him, and Yoshi helped him up. This Yoshi was badly wounded, but no severe damage since laser fire cauterized any wounds. The light blue Yoshi spoke raggedly, a language in which only the green one could understand, for it was the Yoshis' own native language. "They came out of nowhere…" He wheezed. "They crushed us like ants. They have the chieftain, our families… I'm sorry…Save the village… You're our last hope…" With a final grunt, the survivor closed his eyes… and fell silent.

Yoshi bent his head down and gave out a soft purr, saying his good-bye. When he looked back up, he was filled with rage. Today, he would avenge his people. Turning to a confused Mario, Yoshi pointed in the direction of the village to shorten the light blue Yoshi's instructions, and nodded. It was time to take his home back.

The chieftain had been defeated. The intruders had him and some survivors held hostage, and the Yoshis that were hiding were being hunted down. Egg shells were scattered, leaving the village's future uncertain. He doubted at least a few eggs remained. Some Yoshis were now boarding those things the intruders had arrived in and were lifting off. He was on the verge of losing all hope. One of the intruders had pointed his weapon at him, the inside glowing purple. Soon, a purple beam would come out, and the chieftain's life would end. He closed his eyes… and waited for the inevitable.

That was when a series of _splats_ rang out, caking the intruder's face with egg yolk. It made a noise that resembled annoyance and wiped off the gunk angrily. More small eggs hit the ground, some of them bursting into small smoke clouds. All the intruders turned, and so did the chieftain, to see that green Yoshi on top of a hill, with that Mario person he had always been with. The two of them ran down the hill, with some of the intruders charging at them.

Apparently, Yoshi had forgotten to load the Egg Creamer with the usual explosive ammo, but after he switched it back, the enemy was already charging. Mario instantly rushed them back, swinging his white-gloved hammer at those who got close while Yoshi provided him with cover fire. But foot soldiers were not the only forces present. As an explosion blew a tree to splinters, the two heroes and the survivors were alerted to the latest weapon of the Subspace Army: the Subspace Tank.

The Subspace Tank was equipped with repulsorlift systems allowing it to hover, a siege cannon barrel and anti-infantry lasers that would cut down anyone who got too close. Yoshi knew he had to take it out before it caused more collateral damage. He noticed a green spotted egg on the ground, causing an idea to form.

Mario dove out of the way as the tank fired again, its laser striking a burning hut. Summoning his strength, he launched a fireball at the vehicle…but it didn't even make a burn mark! Noticing a Primid charging at him from the right, he dodged and countered the attack by hammering it in the back of the head. Looking around for more, Mario realized that was the last ground troop. Unless the Destroyers sent down more transports…

Yoshi yelled out in the distance, making Mario turn to see him charging towards the tank with an egg in hand. Luckily, the tank's cannon was still recharging, so the green dino had a shot at whatever he was doing. Yoshi hurled the egg down the barrel and rolled away just as it was about to fire. There was a loud explosion as the egg caused the tank's cannon to overload the firing process, destroying it from within. Mario smirked as the Yoshi villagers cheered as the tank turned into a smoldering wreck.

Yoshi beamed with pride as he observed his people. His savoring of the moment abruptly ceased when he noticed something was off.

Oh, no! The Destroyers! He had forgotten about the Destroyers! Yoshi's heart sank. He must have not come up with a plan to take them down due to his rush-in to save his village. They couldn't defend against a spaceship, let alone three of them. But wait… there was still time! The villagers could escape and rebuild their village on another part of the island! Wait… the Destroyers would just follow them and finish them off. Yoshi sighed sadly as he picked up the body of a black Yoshi, with Mario trying to comfort him. There was nothing he or Mario could do now… His home was doomed…

A white flash suddenly filled the sky for a split second, causing everyone to look up. When they did, one of the Destroyers erupted into flames with a deafening roar! Yoshi shielded his eyes to protect himself from the flames, Mario covered his hat to stop it from flying off and the villagers covered their ears due to the sound. As the Destroyer started to solely sink down to the ocean, the white flash slowed down to reveal… Kirby on the Dragoon!

Kirby had heard of the news from a Waddle Dee back at Smash HQ. He already knew how to deal with capital ships thanks to the Subspace Gunship, so he hopped on the Dragoon and took off. His targets were the reactor cores of the ships, which brought down the whole ship if destroyed.

After waving hello and saying "Hi" to the Yoshis, Kirby zoomed off to deal with the other two Destroyers. They were ready for him, as he suspected. As soon as he got into range, the ship's turrets began to fire madly at him. Kirby weaved the Dragoon left and right, avoiding the barrage. Due to the extreme maneuverability, the Dragoon didn't even have a scratch. Kirby eventually found a point in the structure and sped towards it at a near supersonic level. He broke through, punctured the core, and sped out as fire enveloped the entire vessel.

The third vessel would be a challenge. It was launching fighters now, all their targeting reticles on Kirby. Its turrets were also trained on him as they began to unleash their ammo. As before, Kirby dodged and weaved between the onslaught of lasers, which ceased as soon as the Subspace Fighters began their attack. Having no weapon systems, the Dragoon was completely unable to retaliate. But weapons weren't the idea Kirby had in mind.

His tactic caught the enemy by surprise. While staying ahead of the pursuing fighter, Kirby saw another fighter diving towards him. He would have to time this _just_ right. Kirby steadied himself as the second fighter drew closer. When it was close enough, Kirby zoomed off to the right. Looking behind him, he saw the two fighters collide in a fiery crash. Perfect! Now he just had to deal with the rest…

Mario and Yoshi watched in awe as Kirby used the Dragoon's speed and agility to outwit the fighters, causing them to crash into each other and cliffsides, sometimes even the ground if they failed to pull up in time after Kirby's sudden rise in altitude. Mario shrugged. The least he could do was help him out. As another fighter closed in on the village, Mario closed his eyes and concentrated feeling heat build up in his arm. Upon reopening them, Mario gave a mighty "HEE-YA!" and punched forward ahead of the fighter's path, making a fireball slam into it. The last Subspace Fighter's engines roared as it plummeted down into the ocean.

An earsplitting boom sounded through the island again, followed by a cloud of smoke, indicating Kirby had taken out the last Destroyer. By now, the first one had submerged beneath the waves, while the second one was now partly visible in the ocean. The Yoshi villagers cheered again, now knowing that the threat had passed. Kirby slowed down the Dragoon as Yoshi accepted his thanks from the villagers.

Sure, this was his home, but he had a new adventure ahead of him. There were still more battles to be won, but for now the villagers had to rebuild and honor their fallen. Yoshi promised the chieftain that the village would regrow and would prosper for years to come. Mario and Kirby also said their goodbyes as the trio strode towards their vehicles, ready to return to base and await their next mission…


End file.
